Amistad por conveniencia
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: Se habían visto pero no se animaban a hablarse, hasta que llego la ayuda de alguien mas...


**AMISTAD POR CONVENIENCIA**

** LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN **

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA DE MI **

**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**

**AHORA SI, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA **

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

Tenía que hacerlo, se dijo mientras se bañaba

Hoy seria el día, se dijo mientras se peinaba

Por fin tendría el valor de plantarse frente a él y mínimo decirle un ¡Hola!

¿Verdad?

Eso esperaba, porque cada que se lo cruzaba en la calle los nervios le ganaban y es que era tan guapo, ese cabello azabache, esos ojos dorados, esa piel bronceada y esos tentadores labios...si, no cabía duda se había enamorado de un tipo al que no conocía

¿Cómo es que termino así?

Hace medio año comenzó a trabajar como recepcionista en un consultorio medico ubicado en una plaza comercial en el centro de la ciudad, con 28 años recién cumplidos decidió ayudar a su familia con los gastos de su hogar y poderse costear la Universidad

Tenía que cruzar todos los días una avenida grande, la única que la llevaba por una zona escolar y así llegar a su destino

Ahí lo vio, siempre serio, siempre guapo, portando diario pantalón y camisa de vestir acompañado con un maletín

No parecía ser mayor que ella, al menos no tanto. Por miedo a verse muy atrevida jamás volteaba a ver hasta donde llegaba

Se le hizo costumbre verlo, algunas veces temía no encontrárselo pero al llegar al final de la calle el joven no le fallaba

¿Porque se enamoro?

Ah! Si, que fue por las sonrisas que un buen día comenzó a regalarle otro joven que lo acompañaba últimamente, un pelinegro de ojos azules

¿Qué tiene que ver el otro joven?

Gracias a él es que empezó a notar cambios en ese pelinegro que le encantaba

¿Era su imaginación o se molestaba?

¿Celoso?

¡Quien sabe! Pero esperaba que si

Así llevaban unas semanas, el acompañante le sonreía, ella respondía tímida con una sonrisa mientras que notaba al pelinegro resoplar

Cuando los dejaba atrás para seguir su camino alcanzaba a escuchar unas carcajadas y un "no te enojes"

De la última vez ya pasaban 3 días, atravesándose el fin de semana que ella no trabaja y por lo tanto no lo veía

Se convencía a hacerlo cada vez mas, checo tener su uniforme en su lugar y su peinado bien hecho, no usaba mucho maquillaje salvo por delineador en los ojos y rímel que hacían que se notaran mas sus bellos ojos negros y un poco de brillo labial

Salió del edificio y subió al bus que la dejaría en la parada de siempre. Solo pasaron 30 minutos y llego su destino dispuesta a cruzar la zona escolar y ahora si hablarle al muchacho que le gustaba pero ese no fue su día de suerte sin embargo al que si vio era al acompañante quien al verla le regalo una gran sonrisa como siempre

-¡Hola! - le saluda y esta le sonríe - ¿Como te llamas? - con esa pregunta la hizo detenerse

-Kagome - responde algo intimidada

-Hola Kagome, mi nombre es Moroku - se presenta el joven, se notaba que era algo mas grande y vestía con ropas deportivas - mucho gusto

-Igual - le responde ella

-¿Trabajas por aquí? - pregunta interesado, ella lo ve extrañada

-Si, en la plaza de mas adelante - él voltea hacía el lugar donde se encuentra la plaza

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien! Me podrías decir donde exactamente - ella frunce el ceño un poco y el lo nota - ¡no te asustes! Lo que pasa es que te he visto diario y pues quisiera conocerte mas

-No te preocupes - le regala una sonrisa al joven - trabajo en el consultorio medico - el achica los ojos como no creyéndole - es el único de la plaza, soy recepcionista- le dio una mirada de "entiendo" - ¿Y tu? - pregunta ella interesada

-Soy maestro de educación física en la primaria de mas adelante - ahora entendía su vestimenta, y se acordó de el chico que le gustaba

¿Seria muy atrevido de su parte preguntar por él?

Se dijo que si y lo dejo pasar por esa vez quizás mas adelante lo haga

No pudieron conocerse mas debido a sus respectivos trabajos pero con la promesa de hacerlo mas tarde por parte de él que dijo que la visitaría al terminar su turno se retiraron

Conocer a Miroku sería buena idea, eso la acercaría al chico que le interesaba pero por otro lado la hacía sentir mal el hecho de querer utilizar su amistad para ese propósito

Debido a eso estuvo muy en el trabajo, su jefe la regaño un par de veces por confundir unos expedientes, pero nada de gravedad, la hora de salida llego, recogió sus cosas y se despidió de su compañera que le deseo suerte

Lo vio sentado a unas bancas mas delante de donde trabaja, él al verla levanto la mano en señal de saludo con su inseparable sonrisa en el rostro que ella por supuesto corresponde al acercarse y saludarlo de beso en la mejilla

-¿Cómo te fue? - pregunta él

-Muy bien y ¿a ti?

-Bien, aunque es difícil tratar con niños, ya saben a veces gritan, corren y no te hacen caso - ella sonríe divertida - pero fuera de ahí todo muy bien

-Pero te gusta tu trabajo

-Por supuesto que si! Siempre quise ser maestro

-Entiendo, me parece fascinante la labor de un maestro - él asiente dándole la razón - ser el guía de esos que serán el futuro de muestro país es grandioso, al menos eso pienso yo

-Lo es en verdad, y dime ¿a ti te gusta tu trabajo?

-Bueno, la paga esta bien y con eso puedo ayudar a mi familia y costear la Universidad

-Eso no responde mi pregunta - ella ríe divertida

-¡Es horrible! - le confiesa - mi jefe me odia, los pacientes la mayoría son altaneros y groseros y según él debo soportar eso porque ellos son los que pagan mi sueldo, yo no pienso que deba ser así pero es un cabezón

-Entonces aguantas todo por la paga

-Y por el horario, trabajo de lunes a viernes en un horario de oficina - le explica - me deja bastante tiempo para mis clases que son por la noche, y los fines de semana me sirven para hacer todos los trabajos que me encargan en la semana

-Entiendo, y dime ¿cuantos años tienes?

-28 y tu?

-32 - ella le sonríe - ¿Qué?

-No lo aparentas, te ves mas joven - él le sonríe coqueto

-Gracias! Te has ganado una cena esta noche, ¿puedes o ya tienes que ir a clases? - se levanta de su asiento extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a ella

-Estas de suerte, hoy no tengo clases

-Perfecto! Conozco un buen lugar para cenar, vamos

La pasaron genial, para que negarlo, Miroku era agradable, educado y muy divertido aunque eso no evitaba que dejara de pensar en el que a ella le gustaba

No llego muy tarde a casa gracias a él que fue muy cuidadoso y la llevo hasta su hogar a pesar de vivir en polos opuestos

Educada, bonita y muy simpática

Eso pensaba el de ella, esperaba no haberla asustado al acercarse de esa manera tan atrevida pero le interesaba mucho su amistad

Escucho un ruido proveniente de la otra habitación y sonrió

Si, valía la pena hacerse su amigo

Un nuevo día llego y como siempre seguía su rutina solo que con una pequeña variante

Un nuevo amigo

Y no cualquiera, si no el amigo del chico que a ella le gustaba, se preguntaba desde anoche que relación tenían, amigos? compañeros de trabajo? Por mas que quiso incluirlo en la conversación jamás se dio algún comentario referente a él

Ni modo, ya encontrara una manera sutil de preguntarle por él

-Apúrate! - le gritaba el ojiazul - Mira que te dejo

Un joven sale de la otra habitación con su maletín en mano

-Sabes que eres desesperante? - el otro le sonríe y asiente - y te vale!

-Ya, ya, mejor salgamos de aquí o no llegaremos a tiempo

Ambos hombres salieron a tomar el bus que los dejaría en la parada y de ahí a caminar hasta la primaria

Pasaban por una plaza comercial y el ojidorado vio como su amigo sonreía y se extraño

-Que te traes? - le pregunta curioso

-Anoche salí con una chica - le responde, su amigo niega con la cabeza - no es una conquista mas, al menos no por ahora - le aclara

-La conozco?

-La has visto

Cruzan la calle dejando la plaza atrás y comienza la zona escolar. De lejos la ve caminar hacía ellos, que bonita se veía en uniforme solo que ahora traía un detalle inusual, un grueso libro cubriéndole el rostro. Escucho un suspiro de su amigo como todos los días y sonrió de lado

Ya estando mas cerca el pelinegro se tenso inmediatamente

-Hola Kagome! - le saluda Miroku, ella levanta su mirada y le sonríe pero al ver que esta acompañado por el pelinegro de ojos dorados se sonroja demasiado - me sorprende que no choques con nada por ese libro - ella sonríe divertida

-La costumbre - le saluda de beso a él y extiende su mano con el otro joven

-Oh! Este es mi amigo Inuyasha, Inu ella es Kagome

-Hola Kagome - saluda muy serio el chico

-Hola Inuyasha - responde nerviosa

El contacto leve con su mano le hizo sentir deliciosas cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. Tenía manos suaves, grandes y fuertes, lo pudo notar en su forma de saludar

-Bueno sera mejor que avancemos - se dirige a su amigo al ver que no haca nada mas - nos veremos mas tarde - le dice sonriente a ella - pasare a la plaza cuando acabe con mis clases ¿que te parece si comemos juntos? - ella se lo piensa un poco

-Ok, pero no podre quedarme mucho, hoy mi primera clase la tengo a las 7:30

-No te preocupes, te llevare sana y salva hasta la Universidad

-No te preocupes por eso!

-No, no, no ya dije, yo mismo te dejare hasta allá - ella acepta al final de cuentas - será mejor que te vayas, tu jefe te puede regañar si llegas tarde

-Ash! Ya se, nos vemos al rato entonces - se despide con otro beso de él y de mano con Inuyasha - fue un placer haberte conocido - este solo hace un movimiento con la cabeza y voltea a ver a su amigo que se hace el loco

-Con ella saliste anoche? - este asiente ante la seriedad con que le pregunto

-Es muy bonita, no te parece? Y también es muy agradable

-Si que lo es - responde muy serio - anda vámonos ya - lo toma del brazo jalándolo con él como si no hubiera pasado nada. Miroku suspira por la fría actitud de su amigo

Así pasaron un par de meses mas, su amistad con la recepcionista avanzaba rápido, pero no se podía decir lo mismo con Inuyasha ya que este se alejaba mas

El de ojos azules estaba seguro que a su amigo si le gustaba Kagome pero no se animaba a hablarle y eso lo frustraba

Intentaba hacer que los acompañara cada que salían pero siempre se negaba, aun y con todo lo que pasaba no dejaba de suspirar cuando la veía

Tenía que hacer algo, sabía muy bien que a ella también le gustaba su amigo, lo notaba en todos los sonrojos que le veía a la pobre cuando veía a Inuyasha pero también sabía que se estaba desilusionando

La sequedad con la que la trataba él la desanimaban demasiado

-Hoy no iras con tu amiga? - pregunta al salir ambos del departamento

-Nop, ella tiene clases a las 7 así que no la veré - le responde con la misma seriedad que él empleaba

-Hasta cuando la veras? - ya habían salido del edificio donde vivian y se dirigian a esperar el bus

-El sabado saldremos al cine, vienes?

-No - responde muy serio notando también como apretaba las manos en puños bastante enojado

-Si tanto te molesta que salga con ella porque no te acercas a ella? - le pregunta enojado, se estaba cansando de la actitud de él

-No se de que hablas - le responde fingiendo inocencia

-Por favor Inuyasha, te mueres de celos porque salgo con ella! - le grita en su cara en plena calle sin importarle que la gente los vea - deja esa estúpida actitud e invítala a salir

-Esta saliendo contigo! - le grita enojado

-Solo somos amigos - le responde igual

-Pues no me lo parece, cada vez que te veo con ella te ves bastante cómodo, como crees que la voy a invitar a salir

-Por favor Inuyasha, ya te dije que solo somos amigos - intenta calmarse

-Tu le gustas! - sigue de necio

-Claro que no! - le vuelve a aclarar

-Claro que si! - pero este no le cree

-Que te digo que no! - explota Miroku - No me gusta para conquista y si la busque fue solo por ti! - le suelta dejando al otro mudo

-Que? - es lo único que puede decir

-Que solo me acerque a ella por ti, se que te gusta desde hace mucho, te he visto suspirar cada que no la topamos en la calle y yo pensé que si me acercaba a ella tu aprovecharías para hacerlo también y así conocerla pero no conté con que te fueras a alejar mas. Eres tan tonto que prefieres alejarte y dejarla libre a intentar algo mas por miedo a algo que ya tienes seguro!

-Pero...

-Pero nada! - interrumpe - Tu le gustas! Le gustas y mucho - él niega incrédulo - que acaso no te das cuenta de los sonrojos en su rostro cada que te ve? - él vuelve a negar - Ay no puede ser! es verdad eso que dicen de no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver

-Pero...

-Escucha Inuyasha - vuelve a interrumpirlo - yo me acerque para que tuvieras una oportunidad y aunque ella no lo diga me permitió acercarme para poder conocerte por fin - él no entiende - la primera ves que salimos ella intento tener algún tipo de información de ti pero no dije nada- Inuyasha suspiro - te lo juro amigo, esta loquita por ti

-No lo entiendo...

-yo tampoco, ustedes son bastante raritos, eso de gustarse solo con haberse visto y no animarse a hablar esta de locos - este lo ve nervioso - estas enamorado de una desconocida prácticamente

-Lo se...

-Pero es buena chica, te lo aseguro

-Pero a ti te gusta...

-Vamos Inuyasha, todo esto lo hice por ti solamente, jamás me interesara de otra forma fuera de la amistad, estate tranquilo que no me dañaras en nada

-Gracias Miroku - le da golpecillos en la espalda mientras este le sonríe

-Y que harás? - le pregunta

-No lo se aun - suspira pensativo

-Comienza mostrándote mas abierto con ella estos días y veras el cambio en ella, eso la animara

-Lo hare, de nuevo gracias Miro

-Ya veremos quemas haces...

Toda esa semana fue de locos para Kagome, aunque no dejaba de ser muy buena, y eso fue porque noto a Inuyasha mas amable con ella, se había comenzada desilusionar pero con el cambio de él guardaba una ligera esperanza de ser correspondida

Su sonrisa es muy hermosa, la primera vez que le dedico una fue hace unos días y se sintió mas cautivada

Su acercamiento se dio despacio, con pequeños pasos y cambios tanto así que ya se saludaban de beso en la mejilla

Su loción la embriagaba

Era feliz, mucho muy feliz

Ni el doctor con sus estúpidas ordenes

Ni los pacientes groseros que le tocaron esa semana

Ni los exámenes y trabajos de la Universidad

Nada hacia que su felicidad mermara

La mayor alegría llego el sábado, si, se vería con Miroku para ir al cine pero sospechosamente su amigo enfermo pidiendo a Inuyasha que la acompañara

Ella mas que feliz

Disfruto la peli en su compañía y después fueron a cenar

Supo que él al igual que Miroku era maestro de 5 grado en la misma primaria

También que era un joven de 30 años, soltero

Esa fue la mejor parte y como su amigo lo había hecho la primera vez que salieron se ofreció a llevarla a casa

-Me divertí mucho Kagome - ella le sonríe

-Yo también, te agradezco que me acompañaras a casa Inuyasha

-Perdóname si antes te di la impresión de que no me agradabas - le dice refiriéndose a cuando se hizo amiga de Miroku, ella entendió - lo que pasa es que me cuesta expresarme a veces

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes - le toma del brazo para tranquilizarlo

-Gracias - comienzan a caminar de nuevo -espera - la detiene antes de doblar la esquina para llegar a su casa - yo... no se como decirlo - se rasca la cabeza - quizás te parezca raro o muy apresurado pero...me gustas mucho y la verdad es que yo quisiera que nos conociéramos en un plano mas...intimo, me entiendes?

-Creo que si - le responde nerviosa y sonrojada - déjame decirte que a mi también me gustas mucho Inuyasha

-Se que seria muy apresurado pedirte que seas mi novia - le dice provocando un sonrojo en ella - ya que es la primera vez que salimos y apenas unos días tratarnos un poco mas, pero me gustaría saber si tengo esperanzas - ella le sonríe

-Si la tienes! - le responde emocionada

Reanudan el camino ahora mas cerca del otro, de ven en vez sus brazos rozan, se sonríen con cariño, el nerviosismo paso ahora había mas confianza

Al llegar a casa de ella se despide dejando un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios, para después sonreírle y marcharse dejando a la pobre Kagome suspirando

Ahora si todo cambio, su relación avanzo despacio pero por buen camino, Miroku mas que feliz de que funcionara su plan y ellos por supuesto agradecían su ayuda

Si Inuyasha era feliz ahora podría concentrarse en esa linda trabajadora social que recién llegaba a la primaria, Sango, al parecer ese era su nombre

**FIN **

**BIEN AQUÍ OTRO APORTE PERO DE INUYASHA YA QUE SENTÍ QUE LOS HABÍA DEJADO OLVIDADO, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, QUEDO UN POCO RARITO PERO LA IDEA YA ME ESTABA RONDANDO DESDE HACE TIEMPO **

**PRÓXIMAMENTE**** ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO OTRO FIC DE ELLOS UN POCO MAS LARGO**

**AGRADEZCO DESDE YA EL TIEMPO QUE SE DAN PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA **

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL ****PRÓXIMO**

**BYE!**


End file.
